Kari Kurosaki
by animeluver8
Summary: What if Orihime and Ichigo had a kid? This is a short story of a day in the life of Kari Kurosaki and her relationships with the others.


**This is a one-shot about Ichigo and Orihime's daughter, because I think they are the cutest couple in Bleach next to Hinamori and Hitsugaya. But that's just my opinion! I have been writing more one-shots because I'm tired out from my first full story that I wrote when I first started here. But soon I might write another one I don't know what it would be about. So please I'm open to suggestions!**

The sky was as blue as it could get in the Soul Society, with the occasional loud explosions and the smoke coming from said location. The 3rd squad gardens were beautiful with the newly planted flowers that Orihime and Kari put in. Said child was sleeping in her room with a large bunny that was given to her from Rukia when she was born. Ichigo was at a captains meeting and probably starting arguments with Captain Hitsugaya and Renji, which would make Captain Hinamori and Captain Ukitake step in to make sure they weren't going to start a fight and end up in the hospital…again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of little feet paddling on the wooden floor. Matsumoto turned around to see Kari rubbing her eyes and holding that bunny with the weirdest damn smile on its face. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked around for her parents but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Auntie Rangiku, where are mommy and daddy?" she asked, with a worried look on her face.

Matsumoto smiled, "your dad is at a captains meeting and your mom is at the fourth division helping the vice-captain." Kari smiled, thankful that her parents were fine. "Get dressed and we'll meet them at the first division. Your mother should head over there when she is done, I'll make you a quick breakfast."

Kari nodded and ran off to get dressed and cleaned up while Matsumoto stared to make eggs and bacon. Kari was such an amazing child. She had her father's strange colored eyes and his height growth, but she also had her mother's dark hair and her bone structure, as well as her curves. She looked older than her actual age of 18 **(6 in human years)**. No one knows where she got her personality though, she liked to make friends with as many people as she can and never cried or got upset when one of them was mean or betrayed her. Though she did always wonder why, but never let it get to her.

As soon as she was dressed in a light blue kimono with orange flowers on it, she quickly ate her breakfast and then left the small house. On her way out, she picked up a rose and smelled it as they walked past the officers that saluted them. They walked through many hallways that made Kari confused and forget where she was, that's why she wasn't allowed to leave by herself, cause she would be lost for days in that place. They walked for 15 minutes until they were stopped by vice-captain Yachiru who was sucking on a large lollipop.

"HI BOOBS AND RED-CHAN!" **(Her nickname for Matsumoto and Kari)**

"Yachiru!" she shouted out loud and ran over to her.

They talked all about pranks they should play on the other officers or fight each other, when Yachiru offered her the lollipop from her mouth that was covered in slobber, she was about to take it from her until Matsumoto grabbed her and said that they had to go…before Yachiru could temp Kari with worst things than pranks and fighting. But they were best friends and were always having fun together. Yachiru had also grown some, her hair was a little longer and curlier, as well as getting taller.

As soon as they walked by the 8th squad barracks Kari stopped abruptly and she ran back to go inside. But then paused and looked back at Matsumoto with a smile on her face.

"I forgot I need to get some books from Nanao-chan, but I don't know how to navigate through the barracks without getting lost."

"Alright let's go." She said. After walking for about 5 minutes Matsumoto got curious, "what books do you need from her?"

"Some on the history of the Soul Society and some on Kido. But Hinamori-chan is all I really need; I just thought I'd get the basics down first."

When they got to vice-captain Nanao's office, they found her washing the captain's pink kimono with an irritated look on her face. But she smiled when they walked in, trying to hide her anger but she wasn't very good.

"What did he do this time?" Matsumoto asked as she rolled her eyes.

Nanao throw down the kimono and shouted, "He got drunk again and spilled sake on it and now I have to wash it out! This is the third time this happened and I'm surprised that it's still in tacked!"

She looked over at Kari and her eyes softened, "that's right! I have some books for you…I'll just put them in a bag."

She grabbed four books and put them in a black bag that she could throw over her shoulder; it was easier for her to carry around. Once she was done they left to go to the Fourth division to meet Orihime. When they got to the division they went around asking for the vice-captain but they were lead all around the division until they finally found her taking care of Ikkaku's injuries. Orihime was with them staying quiet while they argued about how long he would stay in the hospital. Once they walked in they stopped arguing and Orihime turned and smiled.

"Hey kid! How the training coming along? Think you can take me?" he challenged her.

Kari smiled and pointed a finger at him, "please! I can beat you with my eyes closed!"

He smiled annoyingly, "care to test that out?"

She was about to say something back when Orihime swept her up in her arms and laughed nervously, "oh she just loves to mess around with you guys! But we should be going; the captains meeting will be over soon and we have to see Ichigo."

She grabbed Matsumoto and ran out before he could say bye. She sighed with relief when they were out of the 4th squad barracks, "Kari don't do that, he _is _serious you know." She said.

Her daughter raised an eyebrow, "so? I can take him; he's not that powerful you know."

Orihime looked at Matsumoto, who just smiled, "he has a bankai-."

"But come on Orihime, do you really think he would use it on a kid?" Matsumoto interrupted.

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "you know how they can get carried away when they're fighting. Even with kids-."

"Not Yachiru." Matsumoto pointed out.

"Well who's not scared of her?"

Kari counted off people on her fingers, "Dad, the captains, captain-commander, the vice-captains-except for Kira-kun and auntie Matsumoto."

"Hey! I'm not afraid of her!" she stomped her foot on the ground while they kept walking.

"Then why did you tense up around Yachiru earl-!" Matsumoto covered her mouth.

"lets just drop the subject, besides we're here!" they stopped in front of two large doors that opened right away to reveal Ichigo and Renji arguing, Hitsugaya telling them they're both wrong, and Hinamori rubbing her temples with an annoyed look on her face. When she saw them she smiled and walked over to them, where she was then pounced on by her god-daughter.

"auntie-san!" she shouted as she flew into Hinamori's arms.

"So _captain_…" Matsumoto said sarcastically, "what are they fighting about now?"

She rolled her brown eyes as Hitsugaya seized her hand, who was also a tad taller than her, and spoke, "they're fighting about ways to minimize hollow activity, and both their ideas are incredibly stupid." Making sure they hear the last part of his sentence.

They both turned around and looked at him with dangerous glares, "what I didn't hear that?" Renji said sarcastically. "Yea could you say that again?" Ichigo said in the same tone.

"Okay, both of your ideas are incredibly stupid!" Ichigo was about to say something else when he felt a pulling on his clothes. He looked down to see Kari and his eye softened and smiled, picking her up while Hitsugaya and Renji continued to argue.

"Hey Kari, what did you do today?" he asked as he put her on his shoulders.

"I talked to Yachiru-and didn't cause trouble this time-picked up my books and worried mommy." She smiled.

"Uh… why was she worried?"

"Cause I challenged Ikkaku."

"Did he accept?"

She raised her fist in the air, "I hope s-!"

Then Hinamori's relitsu got dangerously high and Kari started to shake. Ichigo grabbed her off his shoulders and held her close to his chest while stroking her hair. "Hinamori do you mind?" she looked over at Kari and smiled apologetically. At that point her relitsu went back to normal and they were scared out of the argument. From Hinamori and Natsume coming out of nowhere and no one noticing her.

"Oh good everyone's here! We should leave for the fireworks soon; I don't want to miss anything big!"

Hinamori rolled her eyes, "like what?"

"I don't know but let's go! You all get ready too!" she grabbed Hinamori and Hitsugaya and started running on the roofs. They parted their separate ways to get ready, Orihime stretched out her hand and Ichigo took it with a smile.

They walked through the gardens with Kari swinging in between them. After they got ready they sat in the gardens to relax. Kari ran around smelling the flowers and chasing butterflies. They smiled as they watch her, "she has your energy." Orihime finally said after the long silence.

"Well she has your taste in food." Another long silence, until Ichigo noticed a presence coming their way and groaned.

"I think she has both of your strange hair color." Came o voice that startled Orihime.

"No one asked for your opinion, Yoruichi."

"Aww you're so mean!" she wined

"10 years." She said later.

"10 years since Aizen was killed." Said Ichigo.

"And Tosen came back." Orihime added then turned to Yoruichi, "Soi-Fon would be proud."

She gave a faint smile and murmured, "Yea."

Ichigo's eyes got wide and he stood up quick, "we need to go now! Kari!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Orihime asked as Kari ran over confused.

"They're coming." They all gave him a strange look, "Natsume…and Yachiru…together."

Ichigo picked up Orihime and Yoruichi slid Kari on her back, "wanna race?" she smiled to Ichigo.

"Fine, I say we get out of here as fast as we can." He looked over at Kari, "and don't drop her." He cautioned.

"I wouldn't worry about me dropping her, I would worry about me kicking your ass at racing…again." Then she took off with Kari laughing in the distance.

He smiled at Orihime, "a kiss for good luck?" he asked. She laughed softly and planted one on his lips. Then they took off running after their daughter, Kari Kurosaki.

**Sweet! I just love IchigoXOrihime, just as much as HinamoriXHitsugaya! By the way if you didn't understand some things you HAVE to read my first story Power (complete!) I also love Yachiru! I think she is sooo funny and I want to see more of her in the series and see her zanpuktou and why she is so scary to other people…but that maybe just be her craziness. Please review!**

**Animeluver8**


End file.
